Danny Phantom: Vengeance
by cetrix
Summary: When one of Vlad's experiments gone wrong goes on a rampage, its up to Danny and his friends to stop it. Sequel to my first Fanfic, The Master of Evil.
1. Creation

It was a near the end of summer as Danny and his friends enjoyed their last few days of summer. It's been A month and a half since the battle against Anubis and the reconstruction of Amity Park was going well. All the ghosts were busy fixing the damage that Anubis did to it and were to weakened from the fight to cause Danny and his friends any trouble.

"Well, summer is almost done and the last month has been great," Danny said extremely happy, "there has been no problems since we defeated the lord of the underworld."

"Actually Danny, I did some reading and it turns out Anubis wasn't actually the god of the underworld," Sam said correcting him, "he was actually the God of embalment, Osiris was the god of the underworld. The book that I read said that Anubis destroyed Osiris to take over the spirits in the underworld to use in his battle against Ra, before being defeated and zapped of his powers."

Tucker stared at Sam awkwardly, "Its been almost two months and your still studying that book."

"Look I wanted to know more about who we fought," Sam stated to them as they were heading to the movies.

"Does it make a difference what he was the god of," Danny said with a little agitation, "he was a bad guy who was enslaving ghosts and invading the world, he's gone so lets just forget about him." They got to the movies, got their tickets and saw the movie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Vlad was close to finishing his latest experiment. After months of work, he had just one thing left to do. "Now to complete this experiment I shall put some of Danny's DNA in the formula to give this... thing his ghost powers."

He then added the DNA and activated the machine to complete his creation. A large muscular figure then stepped out of the machine, it was a dark blue thing with a spider symbol on it. It then began to speak, "My name is Venom."

Vlad smiled, "Venom, who were created to do one thing, destroying Danny Phantom. Who have some of DNA, so you have his ghosts powers and know what he looks like so go and kill him."

Venom laughed, "of course, I will destroy him easily." He then left the lab and used Danny's ghost powers to fly to Amity Park.

Vlad then went to open his safe, "Even if he fails, he will give me plenty of time to discover a way to harness the power of Lord Anubis." He opened the safe and took out the Crystal of Ra, which contained most of Anubis' power. "But I doubt that Danny will be able to defeat Venom."

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Venom. I do however own the story. I also don't own Ra, Osiris, or Anubis

Author's Note: First, that little back story about Anubis is fictional and was written because I was informed that I made a mistake with what Anubis was the god of. So I wrote that back story to some what correct the mistake on the account that I didn't want to completely rewrite The Master of Evil.

Second, Venom, who was created by Vlad, is the same Venom from Spider-man.


	2. New School Year

The alarm clock went off, Danny got up and turned it off. He changed and got his school stuff, for it was the first day of the new school year. He flew to school and met up with his friends at their new lockers. "A new school year," Danny sighed, "couldn't be longer, I mean we spent a good amount of it dealing with FreakShow and Anubis."

Sam closed her locker, "look, we're going to be late for ghost class."

"Ghost class," Danny had no idea what she was talking about.

"After Anubis' ghost invasion, the school district created a class about ghosts. It's also taught by an expert."

Danny gasped, "please tell me that it isn't my parents."

To Danny's relieve it wasn't, when they walked into the class room they saw the teacher. He was about about six feet tall with brown hair and light blue eyes. It was very clear that he didn't really want to be teaching the class. As the bell rang Danny, Sam, and Tucker took their seats.

"Good morning, everyone." the teacher said while standing up, "let me int-"

He stopped for a moment, then looked at Sam, "What's your name?"

"Sam"

"nice to meet you," the teacher then l looked on her desk, "is that the History of Anubis?"

"Well," Sam said quietly. Just then the teacher snatched the book and looked at it.

"You think I don't know my own work."

Sam's eyes widened, "Then you're-"

"Dr. Cenan Moltriv," he sat on his desk before giving the book back to Sam, "I'm the leading expert on ancient egyptian religon and a major studier of ghost behavior. After Anubis showed up with a ghost army, I was sent here to teach you about ghosts."

When school finally ended, Danny was relieved to be getting out. "I don't believe, that Lancer gave us homework on the first day," he put his things in his locker and closed it as Sam and Tucker came over, "well guys, at least the school day is over and the day itself can't get much worse."

Meanwhile, Venom landed on the roof of the school, "I can smell him, he's near. hahahahahahaha."

Author's note: There's chapter 2, please write reviews.


	3. Venom Strikes

As Danny and his friends walked out of the school building, they heard people screaming everywhere. Venom then came into view as he was attacking the students.

Sam got a good look at it, "okay, what the heck is that."

"I don't know," as he hid behind Sam and Tucker, "but I'm going ghost"

Danny then flew up and cut Venom off. "Danny Phantom, I knew you'll come out sooner or later."

"You know who I am, but I have no idea who or what you are.'

"I am Venom, and I am here to destroy you," Venom then attacked Danny. Venom quickly showed that he was very strong, more than a match for Danny Phantom. Danny was hurled across the school yard.

"Destroy me, what the heck did I do to you," Danny asked while getting back on his feet. Venom continued to attack Danny time and time again, it didn't matter how hard Danny hit him, he would just get back up and strike again. Then Venom used Danny's own powers against him, matching everything he did. Annoyed Danny attempted to end the fight before someone got hurt. He took a deep breath and used the ghostly wail, sending Venom all the way across the neighborhood. Danny followed him but couldn't find him. "Where did he go, just my luck he's gone."

Danny returned to the school and changed back into a human. Sam and Tucker ran over to him. "Dude all you alright," Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but that thing is still out there and it want's to kill me."

"Well, at least it's gone now," Sam said, "maybe we can figure out what it is."

Meanwhile, Venom was catching his breath on a building, "I guess I need to go about this differently," he said to himself before he flew off.

Author's Note: there's chapter 3, hoped you liked it. chapter 4 is coming up.


	4. Get That Cannon

About an hour after the fight, Venom was deep in the city when he saw Plasmius. "Plasmius, what are you doing here."

"I can't check on your progress," Plasmius reponded in a smart tone, "I actually need you to get something for me."

"What?"

"The Fenton's Mega Gun, don't ask why I need."

Venom laughed, "I don't care why you need it, I'll get it and bring it to you." Venom then flew off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Danny finally got home and went up to his room to get some rest. Then Jazz came up to check on him.

"Hey Danny, how was your first day of school." She asked

"Well lets see Lancer gave us a report due Friday, and some ghost monster thing ,named Venom, attacked me," Danny said while sitting up, "how is that for a first day."

Jazz walked back, "Maybe you would like to be alone for a while." She then left the room, as Danny laid back down. Just as he was getting comfortable, his ghost sense went off.

"Now what," he said while going ghost and flying outside. When he got out there he saw Venom messing with the RV. "Hey," Danny said while blasting venom off the RV, "what do you want, Venom."

"The Mega Gun on the Rv," Venom said while getting in the air.

"What, how do you know about the Mega Gun and how did you know it was in the RV."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Venom then punched Danny hard. Danny fell to the ground as Venom tore of the Mega Gun. Before Danny could do anything, Venom went invisible and flew off with the cannon.

"Great," Danny said while turning back into a human, "just my luck, he got away again."

Author's note: Chapter 4 is done, more to come soon.


	5. The Trace

"So that's what happened," Danny said to Sam and Tucker, "he just took the cannon and left."

"Well, do you have any idea were he took it," Tucker asked.

"No," Danny angrily replied, "I don't even though what he wants with the thing."

"Okay," Sam said pacing, "let's go over what we know about Venom. He has the same powers as you do and-"

"And what," Danny interupted, "that's all we know about it."

Jazz then walked in, "hey Danny I got something about your monster ghost."

"Not now Jazz," Danny said annoyed, "We're trying to figure out were Venom took the Mega Gun."

"I know were it is, Danny."

"How can you possible know were it is?"

"When Anubis had his ghosts steal all of mom and dad's ghost fighting stuff, they had build new ones."

"Yeah, so," Danny said getting impatient

"So, they placed tracking devices in all of them," Jazz then held up a computer, "and according to this, Venom is in Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin," Tucker asked, "why would Venom go to Wisconsin."

Danny stood up. "PLASMIUS."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Venom has delivered the Mega Gun to Vlad. "Very good Venom."

"Now I will go and finish the Phantom off," Venom said while leavung the lab.

"Wait Venom," Vlad said before Venom got out the door, "don't bother, I'm certain he will be here soon enough."

Author's Note: Chapter five is complete. enjoy and review it.


	6. Confrontation

Several hours later, Danny was on his way to Vlad's mansion. He was flying there at his fastest possible speed.

Meanwhile, Vlad was working on the Mega Gun as Venom was waiting for Danny to arrive. "Good, a few more adjustments and it will be ready," Vlad said to himself while turning to Venom, "Venom, quit stuffing your face." Venom was eating almost everything that was in the mansion, that was food.

"What," Venom responded, "this is the first time I have ever eaten anything."

"Well, that's enough food," Vlad said angrily.

"Who are you to tell me what to do," Venom stated, "you may have created me, but that doesn't mean you can givee me orders."

"Listen here-" Vlad said as Venom turned and started sniffing around.

"He's here."

Danny then landed on the roof of the mansion. "Alright, first I need to figure out what the heck Vlad is up to," Danny said as Venom came up and attacked him. The next thing he knew he was in the lab still getting clobbered by Venom. Danny fell to the ground and changed back to a human. Just as Venom was about to finish him off Vlad got in the way.

"Wait Venom," He said while looking at the weakened Danny Fenton, "I think he deserves to know what's going on."

Danny looked at Vlad, "What do you want with the Mega Gun."

Vlad smiled, "The Mega Gun is just a small piece of the puzzle, do you know what this is." He held up a crystal.

"The Crystal of Ra," Danny gasped, "but how did you get it."

"From the guys in white," Vlad said while placing the crystal in his safe, "They gave me the crystal that contained the power of Anubis and in return, I gave them the Reality Gauntlet and told them who to go to for information about it."

Danny was completely shocked, "It was you, you're the reason everything with Freak Show happened."

"There's more my boy," Vlad stated, "I also needed to find a way to get all the ghosts out of my way, so I told Skulker were to find the Ghost Pyramid. I knew that he would unleash Anubis, but how would I ensure that Anubis would be destroyed. Well, by simply helping my good friend Jack design the Fenton Mega Gun, knowing that you will use it to destroy Anubis and draining all the ghosts of their powers. Now by simply changing the design of the Mega Gun, I will be able to transfer the power stored in the crystal to me and I will be invincable.

Danny went from shocked to enraged, "Everything that happened this summer Freak Show, Anubis was all because of you. You're going to pay Plasmius, you are going to pay." He then went ghost and got ready to fight.

"I almost forgot to tell you how I planned to destroy you," Vlad said smiling, "behold the combination of ghost goo, nuclear waste, and some of your DNA." Venom then stepped forward and plasted Danny across the room.

Danny stood up, "I can beat your pawn."

"PAWN," Venom yelled enraged, "I'm no one's pawn."

"Then why are you taking orders from him," Danny asked, "you know once he gets the power of Anubis he will destroy you."

"What are you waiting for Venom," Vlad said angrily, "finish him."

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU," Venom shouted as he turned and attacked him.

Vlad stood up and turned into a ghost, "You fool, I can easily destroy you."

Author's Note: I'm back. After about a week I got chapter 6 in. The thing is I was out of town, helping my parents fix up my grandpa's old house. We will soon be moving into that house. There was a computer there but no internet access, but I'm back and I intend on finishing my fanfic series.


	7. The Battle

Venom attacked Plasmius with incredible force, Plasmius quickly found himself on the losing end of the fight. As the two of them went at it, Danny was recovering from the beating he took from Venom. Punch after punch, Venom soon lost his advantage on Plasmius and the fight went into a stalemate. Plasmius then divided up into multiple forms and began to take the offensive against Venom.

"While they're distracted with each other," Danny said while walking towards Vlad's safe, "I guess I will make a little withdrawal from the bank." Danny then attempted to phase through the safe and take the crystal, but it had a ghost shield.

The fight between Plasmius and Venom then came to a end, as Plasmius fired a massive beam completely engulfing Venom. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Venom. "Well I guess the creation can't destroy the creater," Plasmius said to himself." Then Plasmius turned and and saw a enraged Danny Phantom charging at him.

Danny punched and kicked Plasmius at full power. At first Danny had the upper hand but Plasmius soon recovered from the surprise attack and began counter Danny's attacks. The two of the went at it for a good half an hour before Plasmius got the upper hand. Another few minutes passed as Plasmius was now completely overpowering Danny.

"Come on boy," Plasmius said with a smile on his face, "I thought you were going to make me pay, I thought you were going to destroy me. no, then I guess I will haft to destoy you instead." He threw Danny across the room, Danny then turned back into a human. Plasmius then walked up to him and raised his hand. He began power up a beam as Danny sat there powerless to stop him.

Just the Plasmius was hit by a blast and sent flying into a wall. Danny looked over and saw Sam. Plasmius got up and fired back at her, she was then knocked out. A bunch of weapons fell out of her bag, including the Fenton Thermis. Danny got himself up ran ran towards Sam, Plasmius then began to fly towards both of them. Just as Plasmius was just about to finish them both off, Danny got the Thermis, opened it and activated it. The thermis fired a beam onto Plasmius as he began to get sucked into it. "No Noooooooooo," Plasmius screamed as he was forced into the thermis. Danny then closed the thermis, trapping Plasmius in it.

"Gotch ya," Danny said, "and you're not getting out any time soon."

Sam then woke up, "Is it over?"

Danny smiled, "yep, thanks for the help."

"No problem."

"Vlad was responsible for every thing that happened this summer," Danny said while getting up, "I'll explain later, but he has the crystal in the safe."

"What safe," Sam asked as they looked around and saw no safe.

"It was just there," Danny said before he realized what happened to it, "VENOM."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Venom was miles away standind in front of a opened safe. He was laughing as he held the crystal in his hand.

**Authors note:** There's chapter 7, sorry it took a while but it's up. This story ended up shorter then I thought it would. Next up the conclusion of Vengeance.


	8. Overshadowed

The next day, Danny and his friends were on their way to class. Danny was still angry about Venom getting away with the crystal.

"So," Tucker said to the both of them, "Plasmius was behind everything that happened to us this summer."

"Yep," Danny replied, "and for all we know he could have been behind everything that happened to us since I first met him."

"Well, at least you got him in the thermis," Sam said, "by the way what did you do with that thing."

"I put it in safe in my room," Danny answered, "trust me Plasmius isn't getting out of that thing for a long time."

They went into class and took their seats. Mr. Moltrov then walked in and sat down. "Sorry I'm late, Lancer apparently must turn everything into a lecture," he said while carrying what appeared to be mail, "now if you would take out your books and we will begin our first real day of class."

After class, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were the last to leave the class. Once they left, Mr. Moltrov took a look at his mail. It was a small box with a not on it. The note read, "Here it is Cenan, I couldn't figure out how to use it but maybe you can. Keep me informed. Your friend, Vlad Masters." Cenan Moltrov then opened the box and saw what was in it. "Well done, Plasmius," He said as his eyes began to glow blue.

Meanwhile, Danny and his friends was heading for their next class. As Tucker went to math, Danny was on his way to English and Sam was on her way to science.

"Well," Danny said to Sam, "My class is this way, see you later." He the turned down the hall.

Sam waived, "See you next period Danny." Danny then went out of sight.

Sam put her hand down, "se ya, DANNY PHANTOM," she said as her eyes turned red.

Author's note: That's it with Vengeance. Sam has been overshadowed but by what, and who is Canen Moltrov. Find out in part 3 of my 4 part Danny Phantom Series, OVERSHADOWED. Part 3 will also be short but part 4 is planned to be a long one, a realy long one 


End file.
